Finding Nemo
|} Finding Nemo is a 2003 American computer-animated comedy-drama film written and directed by Andrew Stanton, produced by Pixar Animation Studios, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It tells the story of the overly protective clownfish Marlin (Albert Brooks) who, along with a regal tang called Dory (Ellen DeGeneres), searches for his abducted son Nemo (Alexander Gould). Along the way, Marlin learns to take risks and to let Nemo take care of himself. It is Pixar's first movie to be released in cinemas in the summer. The film received overwhelmingly positive reviews and won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. It was the second highest-grossing film of 2003, behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, earning a total of $868 million worldwide. Finding Nemo is also the best-selling DVD of all time, with over 40 million copies sold as of 2006, and was the highest-grossing G-rated film of all time, before Pixar's own ''Toy Story 3 ''overtook it. It is also the fifth highest-grossing animated film of all time and the 26th highest-grossing film of all time. In 2008, the American Film Institute named it the 10th greatest animated film ever made during their Top 10. Plot Two clownfish, Marlin and his wife Coral are admiring their new home in the Great Barrier Reef. They are protecting their clutch of eggs that are due to hatch in a few days. Coral sees a barracuda a short distance away. Marlin tells Coral to get back into the anemone but she tries to protect their eggs. The barracuda then attacks them and Marlin attempts to defend his wife but the barracuda knocks him out. When he regains consciousness, he finds that the barracuda has eaten Coral and all but one of their eggs. He names the last remaining egg Nemo, a name that Coral liked. The film then moves on to Nemo's first day of school. Nemo has a small right fin (due to a minor injury to his egg from the barracuda attack) which causes Marlin to not only worry over his swimming ability but also doubt his son’s general capabilities. After Marlin embarrasses Nemo during a school field trip, Nemo disobeys his father and sneaks away from the reef towards a boat, resulting in him being captured by a scuba diver. However, as the boat sails away, the diver accidentally knocks his diving mask into the water. Not long afterwards, Marlin bumps into Dory, a naïve but good-hearted and optimistic Regal tang with short-term memory loss. While meeting self-declared vegetarian sharks Bruce, a great white shark; Anchor, a hammerhead shark; and Chum, a mako shark, Marlin discovers the diver's mask that was dropped from the boat and notices an address written on it. However, he struggles with Dory and the mask snaps against Dory's nose, causing a nosebleed. The scent of blood causes Bruce to lose control of himself, and he attempts to eat Marlin and Dory. Shortly after the two escape from Bruce, the mask is dropped into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an anglerfish in the trench, Dory realizes she is able to read the address written on the mask, which leads to Sydney, Australia, and manages to remember it despite her short-term memory loss. After receiving directions from a large school of moonfish, Marlin and Dory set out to find Sydney. After a struggle with jellyfish that nearly sting Dory and him to death, Marlin falls exhausted after the risky escape and wakes up to see a surf-cultured sea turtle named Crush, who takes Dory and him on the East Australian Current. Marlin sees Dory unconscious and thinks Dory is dead and blames himself, but she wakes up also alive and well. In the current, Marlin reluctantly shares the details of his journey with a group of young sea turtles, and his story spreads rapidly across the ocean through word of mouth and eventually reaches Nemo in Sydney. Meanwhile, Nemo's captor - P. Sherman, a dentist - drops him into a fish tank in his office on Sydney Harbour. There, Nemo meets a group of aquarium fish called the "Tank Gang", led by a crafty and ambitious moorish idol named Gill. The "Tank Gang" includes Bloat, a puffer fish, Bubbles, a Yellow Tang, Peach, a starfish, Gurgle, a Royal gramma, Jacques, a pacific cleaner shrimp and Deb, a Blacktailed Humbug. The fish are frightened to learn that the dentist plans to give Nemo to his niece, Darla, who is overly-enthusiastic and infamous for killing a goldfish, named Chuckles, who was given to her previously, by constantly shaking his bag. In order to avoid the situation, Gill gives Nemo a role in an escape plan, which involves jamming the tank's filter and forcing the dentist to remove the fish from the tank to clean it manually. The fish would be placed in plastic bags, at which point they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After a friendly pelican named Nigel visits with news of Marlin's adventure, Nemo succeeds in jamming the filter, but the plan backfires when the dentist installs a new high-tech filter. Upon leaving the East Australian Current, Marlin and Dory become lost in a huge blooms of plankton and krill, and are engulfed by the mouth of a whale after swimming in its path. Inside the whale's immense mouth, a desperate Marlin repeatedly charges against the baleen in the whale's mouth in a futile attempt to free himself and Dory, then breaks down in despair. Dory reassures him, then calmly tries to communicate with the whale. In response, the whale carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through its blowhole. They are then met by Nigel, who recognizes Marlin from the stories he has heard and rescues him and Dory from a flock of hungry seagulls by scooping them into his beak and taking them to the dentist's office. By this time, Darla has arrived and the dentist is prepared to give Nemo to her. Nemo tries to play dead in hopes of saving himself, and, at the same time, Nigel arrives. Marlin sees Nemo and mistakes this act for the actual death of his son. After the dentist throws Nemo out, Gill helps Nemo escape into a drain through a sink plug-hole after a chaotic struggle. Overcome with despair, Marlin leaves Dory and begins to swim back towards his home. Dory then loses her memory and becomes confused, but meets Nemo, who has escaped into the ocean through an underwater drain pipe. Dory's memory is suddenly restored after she reads the word "Sydney" on a nearby drain pipe and, remembering her journey, she guides Nemo to Marlin. After the two joyfully reunite, Dory is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Nemo enters the net with bravery and directs the group to swim downward to break the net, reminiscent of a similar scenario that occurred in the fish tank earlier in the film. The fish, including Dory, succeed in breaking the net and escape. After some days, Nemo leaves for school once more and Marlin is no longer overprotective or doubtful of his son's safety and watches Nemo swim away into the distance. Back at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and The Tank Gang have escaped into the harbor, but realize they are confined to the bags of water that the dentist put them into when cleaning the tank. Trivia *The movie was dedicated in memory of Glenn McQueen, a Pixar Animator who died of Melanoma in October 2002. *This movie was suppose to be release in November 2002 after McQueen's death. *Had the biggest opening weekend for any animated film upon its US releas. * The waiting room in the dentist's office was modeled after the waiting room in a real dentist's office in Emeryville, California, where Pixar Animation Studios has its headquarters. *Darla is named after Pixar producer Darla K. Anderson. *Dory manages to refer to Nemo as Fabio, Elmo, Bingo, Chico, and Harpo. *One of the dentist's patients is "little Davy Reynolds" - a reference to David Reynolds, one of the film's writers. *Pixar developed a very realistic look of the surface water, but had to make it look more fake so people wouldn't think it was real footage of the ocean surface.**In Latin the word nemo means 'nobody' or 'no one'. Vocie actors Category:2003 films